


Perception

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Deaf Eren, Disabled Character, Lip reading, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sign Language, Tumblr Prompt, erejean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that are said about Eren - true or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

It was hard to follow his lips. He talked so fast, and his lips hardly even moved. Eren could only watch and wonder, waiting for the right time to sign something.

Finally, Eren stepped forward slightly and held up his right hand. Using his other, he put it by both ears, moving from one ear to the other, and shook his head.

"Can you hear me?" Jean spoke slowly this time, and Eren could finally understand what he was trying to say. His eyes never once left Jean's lips.

Eren shook his head. "You have probably heard about me," he signed. His hands moved with precision, moving as his mother had taught him years before.

Jean nodded. His own hands began to move, though they were a bit slower. "I did not know. I am sorry, Eren."

Eren shrugged. "They say a lot about me. Believe me, I may not hear them, but I can sense it none the less. Besides, Armin and Mikasa have both confirmed my suspicions in the past." Eren raised an eyebrow and could not help but smirk. "So, what have you heard about me?"

Jean frowned. "They call you a hero wannabe. You actually want to fight titans."

Eren nodded.

Eren had seen the look of confusion that passed over Jean's face before. He had seen it in teachers, in fellow trainees, and even among his own friend's and family.

"You could not stop me if you tried." Once Eren finished, he placed his hands back to his side.

Jean only nodded.

Eren turned around and left; Jean could think whatever he wished. After all, Eren was the one ultimately in control of his own fate. Besides, if Jean really did think in even the slightest way that he could change Eren's mind, then he was dead wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I have this awesome headcanon that sign language (I can't specify an exact area's sign language, however) is a well known in the SNK universe. So Eren could still slay titans.
> 
> Also, he would still be able to tell if titans were coming even if he couldn't hear them. The ground would rumble and he could feel and see it's vibrations.


End file.
